


Taking Chances.

by nikki_sorairo



Series: Prompting extremo, Drarrython [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“En la vida hay que tomar todas las oportunidades que se te pongan enfrente.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances.

“En la vida hay que tomar todas las oportunidades que se te pongan enfrente.”

 

Cuando Ginny le comentó eso Harry, éste no podía comprenderlo. Al inicio de su relación ella le dijo que quería ser completamente honesta con él. Sí, lo amaba desde que lo conoció y sí, salió con muchos chicos pero nunca dejó de amarlo. Siempre lo tuvo en su mente.

 

Le había contado de aquellas relaciones con toda naturalidad. Claro, no con todos los detalles pero tampoco quería ocultarle algo y le comentó que era libre de preguntarle lo que quisiera saber.

Le explicó que la primera vez fue complicada porque sentía que estaba traicionando sus sentimientos por Harry pero Hermione le hizo ver que no era algo malo ni tenía que sentirse culpable porque no existía una relación como tal a la que estuviera engañando.

 

Era algo normal sentir curiosidad por probar algo más. Si un chico le pedía salir y le agradaba la idea, había que aprovecharla. Quizá hasta podría enamorarse de alguien más. Aunque al final eso no pasó porque no dejaba de pensar en Harry. Así como estaba segura que a su amiga le ocurrió con Ron y salía con Krum.

 

Por supuesto, Harry no quería saber más. No porque estuviera celoso o le molestara el tema. Es sólo que no podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquello de tomar las oportunidades.

Muchas chicas le habían pedido salir y a todas las rechazó cuando él tenía a Cho en la mira o posteriormente cuando fue Ginny a quién quería. No necesitaba de otra cuando sólo aspiraba a una en especial.

 

No fue sino hasta después de estar con Draco que lo comprendió. Nunca supo si fue el alcohol en ese extraño bar donde se refugió una noche de tormenta o el deseo que llevaba tanto tiempo aguantando (abstinencia forzada por los continuos viajes de su esposa con su equipo de Quidditch) pero cuando el rubio se le insinuó, Harry no lo pensó mucho para tomar la oportunidad.

 

Ya no había más que pensar pues comprobó que el arriesgarse podía ser algo positivo.


End file.
